Selalu Ada Meski Tiada
by Manusia
Summary: Kurapika berada di pantai mengenang masa-masa indah saat Senritsu masih di sisinya. Di pantai itulah, rumah terakhir Senritsu. [warning: tanpa ada dialog, cerita membosannya, lebih mirip ringkasan (?), AU, OOC, OC, gaje, genre-nya tidak begitu sesuai, dan musuh-musuh]


_langsung ke cerita_

* * *

Siang menjelang sore, seorang manusia yang berjalan perlahan memakai sandal jepit, menyusuri hamparan pasir. Kedua matanya terus menatap langit biru yang tidak menyilaukan mata. Hembusan angin pantai menyejukkannya. Sebentar dia memejamkan kedua mata, lalu terbuka kembali menatap langit siang.

Bosan menatap langit, Kurapika memandang ombak laut yang saling berlomba menuju bibir pantai. Langkah kakinya berubah arah menuju laut. Lalu, dia duduk di sana. Kedua kakinya diluruskan menghadap laut. Celana dan kakinya benar-benar basah karena ombak laut, tetapi dia tak peduli. Dia memang menginginkannya.

Ingatan tentang dirinya mungkin sulit hilang. Kepergian dia membuat duka. Meski demikian, Kurapika tetap bahagia sebab memiliki kenangan yang membahagiakan hari-harinya dulu. Pikirannya berusaha menghibur bahwa dia tidak benar-benar pergi seutuhnya. Dia masih di hati Kurapika, keluarganya, dan sahabat-sahabatnya dulu.

Di pantai ini, pantai yang berada di suatu pulau, mencatat kenangan Kurapika dan dia. Saat itu sudah sore. Kurapika dan yang dulu masih sebagai kekasihnya tiduran di atas hamparan pasir yang tidak terlalu panas. Mereka bermain layang-layang, lalu saling mengejar ombak sampai terjatuh, dan menulis nama mereka masing-masing, lalu melingkarinya dengan hati. Kurapika terkikik pelan mengingat masa itu.

Sore pun tiba. Kurapika telah beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Dengan jarinya, Kurapika menulis sesuatu di hamparan pasir. Nama seseorang yang melekat di hatinya, Senritsu. Hanya menulis namanya saja, Kurapika merasa... hmm... susah dikatakan dengan kata-kata. Agak sedih, namun membahagiakan hati.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri di hadapan Kurapika. Kurapika menoleh padanya. Tingginya hampir menyamai Kurapika, rambutnya agak kemerahan, iris matanya biru, seperti Kurapika. Dia berjongkok di hadapan ayahnya, lalu menatap nama ibunya sendiri yang terbalik di matanya. Jari telunjuknya menulis nama ayahnya sendiri secara terbalik. Lalu, dia mengambar hati yang terbalik. Kurama tersenyum puas melihat tawa ringan ayahnya.

Tawa Kurapika berhenti saat anak keduanya menabrak Kurama. Shuichi yang bersimbah air laut tanpa merasa bersalah membuat pakaian Kurama ikut basah. Kurapika sadar kedua mata Kurama yang semula berwarna biru, berubah total menjadi merah, seperti ciri khas suku Kuruta.

Kurapika tersenyum tipis melihat kedua anaknya saling berkejaran. Di pikirannya, dia ingin menenangkan kedua anaknya, tetapi di sisi lain dia ingin menikmatinya. Mungkin karena dia berharap bila Senritsu masih ada, dia bisa melihat tingkah laku anak-anak. Memikirkan itu, Kurapika bertanya-tanya. Apakah Senritsu melihat dari surga? Apakah Senritsu bahagia melihat kondisi kedua anaknya? Yang lebih penting dari kedua pertanyaan itu adalah apakah Senritsu masih mencintai Kurapika?

Entahlah. Hari sudah sore. Pandangan Kurapika tertuju pada Kurama terus berusaha melempari pasir ke arah adiknya. Dia ingin menjaga anak-anaknya, takut kalau amarah Kurama melewati batas. Namun, Kurapika memiliki niat lain, niat yang lebih utama daripada liburan bersama kedua anaknya.

Kedua kakinya saling maju, menjauhi pasir pantai. Bercak-bercak air tertinggal jelas bersama jejak kaki Kurapika yang basah. Semakin jauh, sampai dia mendapati kompleks pemakaman.

Dia berjalan mencari sebuah nisan yang terpaku di dekat pohon kelapa. Kedua mata birunya, menangkap nama mendiang istrinya.

Senritsu Suganda.

Kedua mata Kurapika tak mampu melepaskan pandangan dari nama kekasihnya dulu yang kini adalah istrinya. Kurapika berjongkok di samping makam istrinya. Dia berdoa sejenak.

Ingatannya kembali pada suatu masa ketika Kurapika melamar Senritsu. Di sinilah tempatnya, pemakaman ini. Di sebelah makam istrinya, dia melihat sebuah tanda tanah telah di pesan. Di situlah nanti Kurapika akan menempatinya, tetapi ya... tidak sekarang. Kurapika masih ingin hidup, menuntaskan urusan duniawi, dan memperbaiki kesalahannya. Kurapika menatap lekat pada makan istrinya seolah-olah menatap calon tetangga rumah terakhir.

Lalu, Kurapika pergi dari makan istrinya. Di dalam benaknya, dia meninggalkan dua kalimat untuk mendiang istrinya.

Terima kasih, Senritsu. Aku mencintaimu dan selalu di hatimu.

...tamat...

Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro

Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan, ceritanya menyebalkan, tidak jelas, aneh, dan sebagainya. Terima kasih!

Mohon maaf juga bila penempatan pemakamannya tidak biasa. Saya kurang tahu secara nyata apakah di bumi ada pemakaman di dekat pantai. ^_^

edit tambahan: oh ya, memang di sini ada Kurama sama Shuchi dari Yu Yu Hakusho dan deskripsinya beda dari harusnya. soalnya gini, saya nggak bermaksud membuat crossover dan saya membuatnya seperti itu supaya tidak tergolong crossover secara tersirat maupun tersurat (?). ^_^


End file.
